1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club holder and carrying device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club holder and carrying device that may be maintained in an upright position on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Present day golfing typically involves the transportation of heavy golf bags carried over the shoulder, by means of electric carts, hand pulled carts, or caddies. Short cuts through various terrain that a golfer may find convenient are frequently not available because transporting a golf bag can be difficult. Moreover, it is frequently the case that a golfer wishes to play a more casual extemporaneous round, perhaps just a few holes, and therefore has no desire for carts or caddies. In such an event, the golfer may wish to use a reduced number of clubs in a lightweight bag that can be carried without onerous physical effort and through areas that would be difficult to traverse. Even the use of a lightweight bag has its drawbacks, one of which is that the bag is usually placed on the ground after a club has been selected. This often results in the club heads banging against each other or against the ground and becoming damaged or scratched. Additionally, the club heads or head covers and the bag frequently become soaked and coated by wet grass, leaves, twigs, and other flora of the course. Bending over and picking up a golf bag can also, for some people, be a bothersome task. Tri-pod golf bags have the benefit of not being placed (or thrown) on the ground, but they do not prevent club heads from banging around with each other and becoming damaged or scratched.